The Legends Of Minecraftia
by MattMan0777
Summary: This is my first fanfic, with a crossover of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Minecraft! Join Zach and his friends to set off on a journey to destroy Herobrine. Ill update every day, so please review and follow :)


3

_The Legends of Minecrtaftia_

_Who are the Legends of Minecraftia?_

_Two centuries ago, there were three Minecratian Legends. Notch, Herobrine, and Steve. They each had great powers. Notch was the greatest one of the legends, the older brother. Steve was honored by thousands of Minecraftians. Notch admired him. Herobrine, though, was filled with jealousy. So one night, Herobrine murdered Steve with TNT in his sleep. Notch was furious, banishing Herobrine to The End for life. And then Notch swore that years later, another legend would be born in honor of Steve._

_ -=CHAPTER I=-_

_ Zachary Richardson arched his bow at the target. He concentrated on the middle of the target, lining it up. Whoosh! The arrow landed right in the middle. Bull's-eye! He turned around, picked up his weapons, got on his horse, and held some wheat so the cows that he had gathered would follow him. _

_Zach rode down to Iron creek. He would reach his home, by dusk if he hurried. His town was three hours away riding distance. Nearly seven thousand blocks away also. He rode for another hour when he heard a man scream "YEAH! GET 'EM! GET ALL OF THEIR DIAMONDS!" Zach rode up stone hill, when he saw Minersville was being raided by cowboys. _

_ Zach pulled out his stone sword and bow. He notched an arrow and aimed at one of the cowboys. Whoosh! "Argh!" the cowboy screamed, struggling to keep ground. Zach drew his sword and charged down the hill. He swung his sword in every direction at every cowboy, taking them down one by one. _

_ Finally he came to the group leader. The chief had a brand new diamond sword, shining in the fine sunlight. Zach dodged, ducked, and jumped. He wasn't able to get good swings at this guy. This guy was pretty darn good!_

_ Zach elbowed the chief in the mouth, then swinging his sword at his face. Direct hit! The chief then kicked Zach on the ground, then held his sword over Zach's face. This was the end. Then, all of the sudden, blue light bursted out of Zach's hands and arms. They both gasped. Zach then grabbed his sword and jabbed it int0 the chief's chest. Zach couldn't believe it. He was the new legend!_

_ The chief staggered and fell to the ground. Zach grabbed the chief's diamond sword. He couldn't believe it. Then he saw a stack of diamonds on the ground. Those must be the diamonds the cowboys stole. He grabbed the diamonds and offered them to the mayor. The mayor smiled. "I want you to keep them. You have done a great deed to our city." The mayor said. "I shouldn't." Said Zach. "Go ahead," said the mayor. "Take them." _

_ -=CHAPTER II=-_

_ The town of Rimite was small and quiet as usual. The poor town was about an hour away from division four. Rimite was in division two. You see, long ago the ancient Minecraftians were not happy about many different things; their food, jobs, cloth, religions and stuff like that. So they divided Minecraftia into ten divisions with their own ways. Division two was the poor division. The towns were all guarded by gaurds. They treated people like animals. Rimite was one of them. That is the town where Zach lived._

_ He was just at Division one, the division of freedom. The only division you don't have to pay to get in. That's where Minerville got raided. Zach pulled up to the gate of Rimite. He hid his diamond sword and diamonds so the gaurds wouldn't take them. "Well, well, well." Said commander Zane with a smirk. "Mr. poor Richardson. Getting some cattle for you dead daddy?" "Shut up." Replied Zach. "What did you say?" Zane asked with a sneer. "How much to get in?" Asked Zach. "Twenty gold." Replied Zane. But Zach didn't have any gold. Last time it was iron! They must've raised the pay. Zach pulled out a diamond._

"_Will this do?" Asked Zach. "What in the name of Notch!?"Your only SIXTEEN HOW DID YOU GET THIS?!" Exclaimed commander Zane. "Where did you get this?!" "Willford mines." Zach lied. Zane then saw a diamond slip out of Zach's horse's sattle. "GIVE ME YOUR DIAMONDS! NOW!" Zane yelled, holding up his sword. Zach suddenly gave the rest of diamonds to Zane. "Ha! Now go see you stupid family ZACH!" Zane yelled as Zach rode into Rimite. It was pouring rain and it was six p.m._

_Zach rode until he got to his house. A small three bedroom house. And with three more siblings and Zach's mother, the house was packed. _


End file.
